ficreationfandomcom-20200215-history
Universal Baton Rouge Resort
Universal Baton Rouge Resort '''(shortly known as '''UBRR) is a amusement park resort located in Louisiana, USA. It's owned and operated by NBCUniversal, a Comcast company. It consists two theme parks, a water park, CityWalk dinning, entertainment, and shopping complex, and six hotels. The resort is similar to Universal's other predecessors, like Universal Orlando Resort, since it showcases two selected theme parks, one downtown district, a water parks, and hotels. History The development of building a resort in Louisiana began in 1994, which would of be called Universal Discoveries Resort, with three educational-based theme parks such as Universal Metazoa, an animal theme park for the opening of 1999 (but pushed to 2000), the Universal Atlas, a world culture-themed park which would've be the the same concept to Universal's Port Aventura in Spain for the opening of 2006, UniversaLAB, an indoor museum theme park for the opening for 2009 or 2010, and a downtown area similar to CityWalk known as Discovery Village, as Universal Studios made their collaboration with The Blackstone Group, Busch Entertainment Corporation and Merlin Entertainments which formed together as a joint venture company known as Universal & Venture Group, Inc. (1994-2004). On March 21, 2000, Universal Metazoa was opened to the public as its first theme park. It was in a direct competition with Disney's Animal Kingdom at Walt Disney World in Orlando, Florida. However by 2002 where Universal laid-off their partnership deal from TBD. TBD. Parks *'Universal's World of Creatures Louisiana', an animal theme park which Universal's answer to Disney's Animal Kingdom theme park at Lake Beuna Vista, Florida. Opened on March 21, 2002. *'Universal Studios Louisiana' a movie and television show based theme park. Opened on August 14, 2007 Canceled parks * Universal Atlas, a park would've be themed to international countries, similar to World Showcase section at Epcot. * UniversaLAB, an indoor theme parks would've be themed to science and science fiction. CityWalk Baton Rouge A Southern State version of Universal CityWalk contains 2 floors with stores, restaurants, entertainments, and night clubs. Opened on 2003, originally known as Discovery Village, which was themed to adventures and discovery with the setting build around to be as a similar design to the Port of Entry at Islands of Adventure at Universal Orlando, until 2010, where it then got later re-themed as CityWalk which opened in 2012. Restaurants Hard Rock Cafe Universal Food Court * McDonald's * Burger King * Wendy's * Taco Bell * Pizza Hut * Panda Express * KFC WWE Cafe NBC Sport Grill & Brew The Cowfish Antojitos Authentic Mexican Food Pat O’Brien’s Firehouse Subs '''- a daily and sub service cafe which, Universal Baton Rouge Resort in this version, it showcasing the theme around the firehouse department, along with the series of replicas of firemen props, and fire trucks. '''Jimmy Buffett’s Margaritaville Bob Marley–A Tribute to Freedom Hot Dog Hall of Fame Vivo Italian Kitchen Starbucks - a coffee and pastry cafe KUDOS '''- a Greek restaurant. '''Chuck E. Cheese's Hershey's Chocolate Bar & Store '''(at Hershey's Chocolate World) '''Stores Fossils '- TBA '''Universal Baton Rouge Resort Souvenirs '- a gift shop which sells merchandise of Universal Baton Rouge Resort. 'GameStop '- a gaming store '''Kouri-Ten - a store themed to Japanese culture which sells Japanese-related merchidise, such as clothings/appreal, Japan-themed postcards, snacks, toys, games, DVDs of Japanese anime and other Japanese/Asian entertainment, mangas, etc. The name of the store "Kouri-Ten" is a Japanese word means "retail store". 7-Eleven Experience - an interactive snack store Toys "R" Us - a toy and video game store Hershey's Chocolate Bar & Store '''(at Hershey's Chocolate World) '''Barnes & Noble Snacks and drinks Hershey's Chocolate Bar & Store '''(at Hershey's Chocolate World) '''Kouri-Ten - a store themed to Japanese culture which sells Japanese-related merchidise, such as clothings/appreal, Japan-themed postcards, snacks, toys, games, DVDs of Japanese anime and other Japanese/Asian entertainment, mangas, etc. The name of the store "Kouri-Ten" is a Japanese word means "retail store". Attractions 7-Eleven Experience - an interactive snack store Chuck E. Cheese's '''- an arcade center, pizzeria and a birthday restaurant, which solely aimed at children under age of 14 with families. '''Laugh@Night - a nighttime sketch-up comedy show exclusively for guest age 18 years old and older. MTV Teen Club '- a nighttime music club inspired by the channel MTV, and aimed at teen and young adult guests age 13 to 31. '''Sprout Preschool Center '- a children's fun center based on the channel Sprout. 'AMC Theater - Universal Cinema Complex '- a movie theater, presented by AMC Theater. '''Universal Arcade Complex - an arcade. Hershey's Chocolate World at Universal Baton Rouge Resort '''- an indoor visitors' center, which a Louisianan version of the Hershey's Chocolate World chain, solely owned by The Hershey Company, focuses on Hershey's food products, which consists of attractions, shops, dinning, and activities for children and adults. * '''Hershey's Chocolate Tour - a dark ride takes guests through the tour around the chocolate factory to learn how Hershey's candies are made. * Create-Your-Own Candy Bar '- an interactive area where guests can create thier own chocolate candies by hand. * '''Hershey's Great Chocolate Factory Mystery in 4D '- a 4D film which follows a story about TBA * 'Chocolate Taste Test '- Immerse yourself in the flavorful world of chocolate in our tasting experience! Filled with the sights, sounds and smells of chocolate, Hershey’s tasting experts show you how to engage all senses to taste chocolates from milk to dark and varieties in between. Hotels *'Universal Studios Hotel '- a hotel containing five floors based based on Universal Pictures' films like Jaws, E.T., Back to the Future, Jurassic Park, and Despicable Me. ''August 14, 2012 *'Hard Rock Hotel *'Universal's Cabana Bay Beach Resort', TBA *'The Hogsmeade Lodge', TBA *'CASORT' (Ca'''sino &''' S'''uite Res'''ort), a hotel and casino. Events Resort * Universal Weddings & Honeymoons, a weeding festival held at the weeding area nearby CityWalk and occurs from Feburary 1 to March 8. * Universal Grad Night * Universal Graduation Day!, TBA Both parks * A Celebration of Harry Potter, a three-day weekend fan event held at The Wizarding World of Harry Potter sections in two URL theme parks, Universal Studios Louisiana and Universal Metazoa, which is theme to Harry Potter ''book and movie series. It occurs in January. * 'Otakunami, an annual celebration held solely at both parks. This celebration is aimed at the fans of the popular cutler of Japan, in which what it is themed to. During this event, most of the visitors and the park's staff are dressed as their favorite character, whether from Japanese films, anime, manga or video game. It occurs every Tuesdays of each month of the parks, July (Universal Studios Louisiana) and August (Universal Metazoa). * Halloween events ** '''Universal's Halloween Spooktaclaur Weekends, a family-oriented Halloween event spanning two theme parks, Universal Studios Louisiana and Universal Metazoa, filled with trick-or-treating spots, Halloween-related activates and entertainment. Opened on October 2016. Occurring dates: October 1-November 2.Theme: 'Halloween ** 'Universal's Halloween Horror Nights, a nightly Halloween event spanning two theme parks, Universal Studios Louisiana (as Hollywood of Horror) and Universal Metazoa (as Savage Safari), at URL. Opened on September 2016 Occurring dates: late-September-November 2. Event's age recommendation: '''13 to adult. '''Theme: '''Halloween * Christmas events ** '''Joy to the World at Universal Studios, TBA ** Holly Jolly Safari, TBA CityWalk Baton Rouge * CityWalk BBQ Cook-Off * Eve Parking areas Area 1 *Jurassic Park - 1-25 *Minion - TBA *Batman - TBA *King Kong - TBA Area 2 *Jaws - TBA *E.T. - TBA *Mario - TBA *My Little Pony - TBA Trivia * Since the park Six Flags New Orleans was closed and left abounded after being destroyed by the hurricane Katrina in 2005, Universal Baton Rouge Resort solely licensed Warner Bros. Looney Tunes and DC Comics to its two parks.